


summer skin

by kveikur (orphan_account)



Series: plans and narrow stairs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, dcfc made me do it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kveikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he just wishes it were summer again</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, more dcfc angst. Again, the formatting may be a bit wonky and for that I apologise. Enjoy~

It was summer, the sun begging to be given attention and Ray found himself being dragged outside by Joel for at least an hour a day. There was a pool near their apartment, and although neither of them swam for long it was simply enjoyable to be out and _feel_ the summer. Both of their skin would turn a delicious brown that was tasted by one another late at night, in the comfort of their tiny apartment. They would often go to the park at night and sit on the swings, barely talking, just looking at each other or the sky.

When fall came it was back to work full time, Joel at the bookstore and Ray at GameStop. They didn't talk so much anymore, only a few words late in the night when they both got home. Naturally quiet, Joel couldn't sense anything wrong until the middle of November, when Ray stopped sleeping at their apartment in favour of going to Michael or Gavin's for weeks at a time. There would be days where Joel didn't even see his boyfriend and it struck him with a distinct feeling of loneliness he hadn't ever experienced in such intensity before.

By February Ray had moved out entirely, claiming _'I'm so sorry,'_ and _'I'm awful at commitment.'_

He left on the twelfth, while Joel was at work.

There was only a note, containing his apologies and a scrawled _'Take care of yourself.'_

Joel figured, a month later, that staying up until five in the morning drinking until he couldn't feel how in love he still was with the younger man was decidedly not _'taking care of himself.'_

He just wished for summer to come back.  



End file.
